Keeping You Alive
by SazzyGirl260
Summary: Tony expresses his reasons why it's important to him for Gibbs to stay alive. Slash-Fic Don't like it? Don't read it! Thanks :)


Lying on his side of the bed, head propped up by his closed fist, Tony watched as Gibbs' chest rose and fell with every breath he took as he slept – The past three weeks had been hell on the two of them, ending with Gibbs being shot in the shoulder, too close for comfort on Tony's part; and Tony having to not only shoot down the gunman who'd shot Gibbs, but also having to turn right around and preform what everyone had called 'Life Saving Maneuvers' but Tony didn't see it that way, he'd just been doing what anyone else in his position would have done if they were trained for that sort of thing – Not that the commendation in his record for that day didn't go unappreciated, he just didn't see the need in embellishing the fact that he was a federal agent, doing as he was trained to do.

Gibbs snorted slightly, "Stop thinking so hard… making it hard to sleep here." He mumbled tiredly, his eyes still closed as he turned on his back slightly, groaning from the pressure pulling in his still healing shoulder.

Tony laughed softly, shaking his head "I can't help it… I'm just… I'm a little keyed up right now and thinking is all I got." Tony said quietly, letting out a miserable little sigh as he collapsed backwards onto the mattress, resting both of his hands on his stomach.

Gibbs chuckled as he lifted his head, eyes finally opened as he looked over at Tony "What're you thinking about that has you so keyed up?" Gibbs asked, like he didn't know what was running through his partners mind – it had been a constant reminder to him lately, especially with the pain star-bursting in his shoulder every few minutes.

Tony shrugged slightly, rolling over onto his side again to look Gibbs square in the eyes "About the day you got shot, mostly… It's like on a running loop inside my mind and I can't get that picture out of my head." Tony whispered, bringing forth the memory yet again as he saw the blood spattering across the wall and onto what he once considered his favorite suit, now burned and buried in some waste management plant.

Gibbs sighed as he slowly sat up – which was definitely more of a struggle with his arm in a soft-sling "Why did you?" Gibbs asked, looking over at Tony who had a look of confusion on his face "Save me, I mean." He clarified, turning wholly to face Tony who was now sitting up as well, his back against the headboard.

Tony laughed, though the sound held no amusement or humor "Are you really asking me that?" Tony asked, and Gibbs nodded "Why did I save you? Well let's see, first of all there's that whole ' _That's what partners do for each other in the field_ ' thing, then…" Tony sighed, shaking his head slightly "Mostly my reasons for saving you, Jethro, are pretty fucking selfish, if I have to admit it." Tony stated, looking directly into Gibbs' icy blue eyes.

Gibbs rolled his hand in a gesture for Tony to continue speaking "And what are those selfish reasons?" he asked, moving to sit up against the headboard as well, his free hand resting on top of Tony's thigh lightly.

Tony pulled his feet up to rest flat on the mattress, dangling his arms over his kneecaps as he stared at the space between his spread legs "I have a vested interest in keeping you alive, Gibbs… There's just no way around that truth. I don't have the motivation to lead the team, not again… at least not now. And I definitely don't have the patience to break in a new boss. But, putting _all_ of that aside, I don't have the heart to find someone new who would take in a beaten, broke down forty-year old has-been… I love you Jethro, God help me but I do and I _don't_ want to live a life without you in it, so yeah – That is why I saved your ass in that warehouse!" Tony declared, moving to get off the bed – Now he was angry and keyed up, he didn't begrudge the fact that Gibbs needed to know these things, or wanted to know them, but seriously? Couldn't the man just leave well enough alone and be thankful that he was alive still? Tony mused as he started pacing the short length of the bedroom.

Gibbs slowly got out of the bed, cradling his wounded arm as he moved to the other side, standing in Tony's way of pacing "Tony, stop and look at me." Gibbs requested softly, when Tony did so, Gibbs stepped into his immediate personal space and moved his uninjured arm to settle it against Tony's chest "I'm grateful, and I appreciate it… I don't want you to know what life would be like without me in it – I love you, and…" Gibbs inhaled deeply, shaking his head as he snaked his hand up slowly from Tony's chest to his shoulder, drawing the younger man closer to his body "I know that I don't say it enough, but I _do_ love you Tony and I just… I need you to know that." Gibbs said quietly, pressing his lips to Tony's temple.

Tony nodded against Gibbs' shoulders, his arms loosely wrapped around his lover's waist "I know you do, and you don't have to say it for me to know… but…" Tony sighed and pulled back just enough so that he could look at Gibbs completely "I hate it when you start questioning _why_ I did something like saving your life… Isn't it a little obvious as to why I would do such a thing? I mean, even if you took ' _us_ ' out of the equation, no relationship, hell not even a friendship – Just a simple, boss and employee relationship, why I would do it?" Tony asked, his eyebrows furrowing slightly.

Gibbs nodded slowly as he brought his hand up to the side of Tony's neck, gently rubbing his thumb in soothing circles around a small freckle that stood out on Tony's beautifully tanned skin "You would have done it for anyone, not just me. I know that." Gibbs said quietly, then sighed as he rested his forehead in the curve of Tony's nose "But, because it's me… You went the extra mile. Took the bad guy down, saved my life, ran the team _and_ stayed by my side during my very short stay at the hospital." He added, smiling as he looked up through his lashes to lock onto those emerald green eyes that he loved so much.

Tony smiled slightly, the genuine and soft kind that he only reserved for moments like this – when he and Gibbs were alone and nobody was around to witness it – "I did do all of that, just because it's you…" Tony said quietly, glancing over Gibbs' shoulder at the clock on the wall; it was only two AM but he was still a little too-energized to even consider going to sleep.

Gibbs sensed that Tony was still a bit off-kilter, smiled slightly as he threaded his fingers through the soft hairs at the back of Tony's neck "Any other reason why you wanna keep me alive?" Gibbs asked softly, his tone leaning more towards the seductive side as he watched Tony's expressive green eyes almost immediately go black with lust.

Tony nodded slowly as he trailed his fingers up and down Gibbs' ribcage slowly "I could think of a few more choice reasons as to why keeping you alive is paramount." Tony said quietly, his voice husky and deep as he slowly started moving Gibbs backwards towards the bed.

Gibbs sat on the edge of the bed, looking up at Tony with a small smile curving the corners of his lips "Mhm, why don't you tell me those reasons?" Gibbs questioned, even as he pulled a few of the pillows from the head of the bed down to where he was so he could lay back and take the pressure off his throbbing arm.

Tony leaned over, placing soft biting kisses against Gibbs' stomach "Wouldn't it be more productive if I just showed you?" he murmured against the soft flesh beneath his lips, slowly moving his way down to the tented boxers that his lover was wearing.

Gibbs nodded and laid back completely on the mattress, he settled his free hand on top of Tony's head and lifted his hips when Tony pulled his boxers down. Inhaling sharply as the warmth of Tony's mouth enveloped his cock, Gibbs lifted his head to watch it disappear completely into Tony's mouth, he moaned and let his head drop back again as Tony swallowed around him, his throat muscles pulsing and sending shockwaves of pleasure through his system "Shit Tony…" Gibbs breathed out as he clutched at Tony's hair – careful not to pull or push, he couldn't risk straining himself and having to explain _why_ his arm was in more pain than it should be to a doctor or physical therapist, especially since he hadn't been cleared to do anything like this.

Tony swirled his tongue around slowly and lovingly – he wouldn't admit it to anyone, not even Gibbs himself, but he loved this part of foreplay, especially with Gibbs. The salty come, the smooth shaft in his mouth and throat, everything about it was very exhilarating. Tony could feel the muscles in Gibbs' legs tightening and knew that his lover was close to exploding, so with an audible _pop_ he released Gibbs' straining erection and leaned over to grab the bottle of lubricant before climbing onto the bed and straddling Gibbs' thighs.

Tony made quick work of stretching himself out and then coating Gibbs' cock with the lubricant, he tossed the bottle of lubricant aside and slowly positioned himself over Gibbs' cock head, but when Gibbs tried moving both his arms, gasping in pain; Tony stopped and shook his head as he settled both of Gibbs' arms back onto his chest "Keep your hands right _there_." Tony demanded, pushing Gibbs' uninjured arm into his chest to drive the point home.

Gibbs nodded in agreement, gritting his teeth to try and ease the pain that was shooting up and down his shoulder. Tony just rolled his eyes and grasped Gibbs' erection again, and without hesitation slipped the head past the tight ring of his own muscles and moaned out at their first connection, in what Tony just realized had been three weeks – he was tight and almost unaccustomed to his lover's rod that filled him so completely with just the few inches he'd taken in. "Damn it's been too long…" Tony whispered as he started taking in more and more of Gibbs' cock, slowly moving down until it was buried in to the hilt.

Gibbs groaned as he snapped his hips slightly – about the only thing he _could_ move – and Tony moaned out softly, bracing his hands backwards on Gibbs' kneecaps as he started moving along the length in earnest but at a steady and slow pace, taking each inch of Gibbs' cock into him and pulling almost all the way off before sliding back down. Tony and Gibbs moaned and moved together, both focusing on the goal of reconnecting, making sure one another was still alive – still there in every sense of the word – and satiating their mutual need to getting one another off.

Once the two had found their completion and Tony had cleaned them up, they lay in a tangle of arms and legs in the center of the bed – Tony's head pillowed on Gibbs' chest and his finger drawing lazy circles around Gibbs' hardened nipple; for some reason sleep seemed to still be an ever-elusive foe of his. Gibbs couldn't quite capture Tony's hand with his range-of-motion lacking, but he squirmed slightly and that caused Tony to stop and look up at him questioningly "Why aren't you asleep yet?" Gibbs asked tiredly, blinking his eyes lazily as he tried finding a comfortable position on the bed again.

Tony shrugged as he rolled off of Gibbs' chest, having noticed the older man's discomfort of lying on his back "I don't know. I'm sure that I'll fall asleep eventually." Tony said quietly, turning onto his side, facing away from Gibbs and looking out the bedroom window on his side of the room.

Gibbs frowned as he followed Tony – thankful that his right arm was the one injured and not his left. Spooning up behind Tony, he slowly pulled the sling off his arm, tossed it over the edge of the bed and as carefully as possible wrapped his arm around Tony's chest, holding onto the younger man and resting his head in the curve of his lover's neck and shoulder. Tony immediately relaxed into the older man's embrace and sighed slightly "You shouldn't be taking off your sling." Tony warned, his tone quiet as he stared up at the sky.

Gibbs shrugged, wincing in pain as he did so. Gibbs tenderly kissed along Tony's shoulder until he was right at the younger man's ear, deepening his voice slightly, Gibbs began singing " _I can see clearly now, the rain is gone… I can see all the obstacles in my way… Gone are the clouds that had me blind… It's gonna be a bright, bright… Bright, bright sunshiny day._ " Gibbs crooned quietly into Tony's ear.

Tony laughed softly, turning over slowly in the circle of Gibbs' protective arm, careful not to jostle his lover too much as they came face-to-face; their noses touching lightly and lips only inches apart "Thank you." Tony whispered, closing the distance between his and Gibbs' lips, kissing him lovingly and deeply before settling his head in the crook of Gibbs' other arm and snuggling in as close as humanly possible.

Gibbs smiled as he rested his head on top of Tony's, keeping his injured arm wrapped securely around his lover "Anytime Tony." Gibbs whispered before he closed his eyes, having felt Tony slowly start to relax and his breath even out against his chest – He took this as a win, he finally got Tony to settle his brain and had his lover wrapped in his arms again, there was no loser in this scenario, at least not in his mind. Gibbs let sleep claim him only a few seconds later, and was pleased to find dreamless oblivion by the time his subconscious took over – Thankfully, neither him nor Tony had to work for the next few days, so they could sleep in as much as they wanted too tomorrow.


End file.
